bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 2: MD
is the second season in MDs Big Brother Series. Twist * Stamps of Approval/Disapproval: Based off of the twist from Survivor: Guyana, After a pre-jury houseguest is evicted, they will be able to choose to either give someone a stamp of approval or disapproval. If they give a player the stamp of approval, that houseguest gets an advantage in the game. But if a houseguest gets a stamp of disapproval, they get a disadvantage in the game. This twist will end after the battle back. ** Immunity Award: '''When the holder uses this, they are automatically immune for two weeks starting from the week they played it. ** '''Mini PoV: '''The holder is given there own mini PoV. they can uses it anytime they want until the final 3. * '''The Dead’s Revenge: Once the jury phase starts, the evicted juror will have a final decision in the game before they leave the house. They will choose one houseguest to automatically become a 3rd nominee for that week. That houseguest will not be able to participate in HoH, but can still take themselves off the block with PoV. This will last until the final 6. * Pre-Jury Battle Back: The first 5 evicted houseguests will have a second chance to make it back into the house. They will have to compete in a battle back challenge to earn their place back in the house. The houseguest who wins will re-enter the house while the losers will make up the final pre-jury * Final 3 + Final 4 Format Change: This seasons final four will begin with the HoH competition as usual. But instead of choosing two houseguests to nominate, the HoH will choose one houseguest to save from elimination. The two houseguests who are left then have to compete in a competition to stay. The loser will them be the last member of the jury. The final 3 will have to argue with the jury on why they should win. * Haves and Have-Nots: For this season, the have and have-nots are in play. After the HoH competition, the two houseguests who came in last will automatically become have-nots. But it’s then the HoH decision on the next two Have-Nots. This twist will end after week 3 Houseguest Memory Wall Have/Have-Not History * + signifies that the houseguest won HoH * ''- signifies that the houseguests were chosen by HoH to be have-nots'' Voting History } |Zoey |Justin | | | | | |- !Katie |Orion | | | |Vincent | |Melinda |Zoey |Tenson | | | | | |- !Tirva |Colin |Sandy | |Isaiah |Vincent | |Melinda | | | | |Orion |- | |- !Lester |Colin | | | |2}} | | | |Justin |Katie |Edia | | | |- !Orion | |Sandy | |Isaiah |Zoey | |Melinda |Zoey | | |Tirva | | | |- !Edia | |Sandy |Lester | | | | | |Tirva |Cassidy | | |2}} | |- !Tenson |Colin |Sandy |Vincent |Isaiah |Zoey | |Melinda |Zoey | | | |3}} | |- !Justin |Orion |Sandy |Vincent | |Vincent | |Melinda |Zoey | | |4}} | |- !Zoey |Colin |Sandy | |Melinda | | |Melinda | | |5}} | |- !Melinda |Colin |Sandy |Vincent | | | | | |6}} | |- !Vincent | |Sandy | | | | | |8}} |- !Isaiah |Orion |Sandy |Lester | | |1}} | | |8}} |- !Sandy |Colin | | |3}} | | |8}} |- !Colin | | |4}} | | |8}} |} Stamp of Approval/Disapproval History Authors Notes * Huge Thanks to MightyUke416 for letting me use his twist from Survivor Category:Fanon Category:MD's Fanon